


Showing Love

by xXCrossArrowXx



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Ace likes to be dominated oops, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Ace, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Scratching, They're sweet boyfriends, first I love yous, top 2D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCrossArrowXx/pseuds/xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: 2D and Ace's first time together is full of love and adoration for one another.





	Showing Love

“Hey, Ace…”

2D’s soft voice whispered in his ear, making Ace pull away from the spot on his neck he’d currently been giving attention.

“Yeah?” He asked, pressing his lips against the singer’s jawline.

“ _I love you._ ”

This made Ace stop what he was doing completely. Those three words, spoken so softly sent a wave of warmth throughout his body. All his casualness, his confident, flirtatious attitude, dropped at that moment. 

They’d been an item for some time now, but the blue-haired man hadn’t said that phrase aloud to him until that very moment. Ace knew deep down they loved each other, it was a new love sort of thing. An exciting love full of possibilities and wonders. Unspoken and shown through actions and casual conversation. Yet, neither had made it truly present how set in stone their feelings were for each other yet.

This only confirmed what Ace was absolutely thrilled to hear. 2D, this saint, this angel of a man, loved him. 

Him, a greasy ex-gangster who was simply filling in for the absent bassist of an extremely popular band. 

Never would he have thought such a being would feel that particular way for him, but yet here he was. Laying back on the couch under his hold. He had been peppering him with soft kisses, hickeys, and soft nicks at the skin before the man had uttered those words to him. 

Now all he could do was stare up with sparks in his eyes, staring into the sea of white that was 2D’s own eyes. He could get lost in them if he wanted to, observing as they stared down at him with total adoration. 

They were half slitted, blinking slowly. Waiting for a response. 

Ace lifted a hand to brush dangling blue strands of hair back behind the singer’s ear, cupping his face with the palm of his hand.

“ _I love you too, Stuart._ ” He finally responded, feeling his face burn and heart flutter.

2D acted by leaning down to kiss him passionately. Slow, lips hungry for him. Ace let out a noise as he was kissed, feeling himself be pushed into the couch further. 

He felt the singer’s tongue press gently against his mouth, opening slightly to let it in. Their tongues brushed, 2D tilting his head to slide his against his own eagerly. Ace’s eyes fluttered at the feeling, his grip on the man’s back tightening as he balled the fabric of his shirt.

2D pulled away, smiling sweetly down at him. Ace loved seeing him from this angle, **all** his angles were good actually. Just this one in particular… having him above him like that; he adored it more than anything.

“Been waiting to hear you say that one.” 2D admitted, pushing the hair back that was in his face.

“I was just waitin’ to see who’d say it first. I win.” Ace boasted proudly.

“No, the person who says it first wins. Therefore, you lose this time, hun.” 2D informed him as he smirked.

“Uh-uh.” Ace said back playfully.

“Yeah-huh.” 2D retorted, pressing a hand against the bassist’s chest to pin him down in an attempt to signal his defeat.

2D’s hold wasn’t the strongest, but he still let the man push him back into the cushions under him anyway. He liked it when he got playful with him, especially moments like this where he showed his more assertive side.

However, he knew his weakness.

Pushing himself upwards, he grabbed 2D by the waist and pushed him gently back against the couch, now he had him pinned. 2D was about to lightly protest, but the words caught his his mouth as Ace pulled the collar of his shirt down and began sucking on the skin of his upper pec. The singer held back gasps as Ace’s tongue glided over his shoulder, teeth barely grazing as he did so. 2D let a shaky hand reach up to unbutton the shirt further, allowing Ace even more access to his chest.

Ace spread apart the unbuttoned portion of the shirt, grinning at the now exposed skin. He nibbled an area to test 2D’s reaction, and when hearing the sharp inhalation from the singer he sunk his teeth slowly into the skin. 

“You’re an a-ass.” 2D stuttered, yet trailed his fingers through the bassist’s long hair to urge him to continue.

“Only cause I love you.” Ace said back, before leaning up toward the singer, this time gently biting down on his neck. “You’re cute.”

“ _S-shit…_ ” 2D groaned, his grip on Ace’s hair tightening.

Ace continued to leave various bites and hickeys all around the singer’s upper torso until he felt a few light pats against the top of his head. Pulling back, he could now see the trail he’d left behind. Looking up at 2D, the singer was looking at him with deep eyes. They looked at him like they wanted something, like they needed something.

“Somethin’ wrong, Stu?” Ace asked, feeling a slight concern for the man. He hoped he hadn’t bitten too hard.

“No, it’s not that…” 2D shied away from looking at him, twirling a hand against the ex-gangster’s chest lightly. “I was just wondering if maybe tonight I could show you…”

“Show me what?” Ace asked.

“Show you how much I **love** you.” 2D whispered, the words falling out of his mouth with a hot breath.

Ace knew immediately what he meant and he felt his body tense up. They’d never done it before. Ace would be lying if he’d deny ever not thinking about it before. The thought would often cross his mind during their often intimate moments like this, or even when he was just alone with his thoughts. Either way, there was no way he could predict when the moment would come. 

However, now that the singer was actually offering it he felt more than happy to oblige. His heart raced at the idea in fact, suddenly feeling extremely eager to see where this would go.

“ _Yeah?_ Go ahead then.” Ace insisted.

He watched the look on 2D’s face suddenly grow yearning. The singer pushed on his chest once again, urging the bassist to lay on his back once more. However, he allowed him to prop himself up on his elbows as he watched one of the man’s hands slip under his shirt.

“Take this off, for starters.” 2D commanded, hand trailing up and squeezing one of his pecs.

“ **Oh!** ” Ace hadn’t expected that feeling, “Okay.”  


He used both hands to reach behind him and tugged the shirt over his head, feeling one of 2D’s own hands help assist him with pulling it fully off. It was tossed to the side, then 2D removed his own. Ace admired the singer’s slender figure with a loving gaze, trailing a hand down his chest until it reached the brim of his pants. 

He hesitated, looking up at 2D with expectant eyes. 

“ _Patience_ , love.” 2D uttered, his hands moving to unbutton his jeans.

The singer wiggled them down his waist, lifting one leg up after the other until they fell over the side of the couch and onto the floor. Now he sat atop of him in only his hip shorts, fingers resting against his belt.

“Can you, um?” 2D asked, suddenly sounding bashful. 

“Oh, yeah.” Ace replied, fiddling with his belt and pulling it loose. 

2D lifted himself off his waist briefly to allow him to slip his own jeans off. Now both men were left in just their underwear, looking at one another with wide, curious eyes. Ace eyed 2D’s shorts, looking away out of respect. 2D must’ve caught him staring and simply giggled. 

“I likes it when you drop all your chillness, you’re cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“I’m not… embarrassed, just bein’ polite.” Ace mumbled, looking at him with a pout.

2D took one of his hands and lifted it up to kiss his palm, letting his fingers glide over his lips.

“You are a true gentlemen, Ace D. Copular. But there’s no need to be so wary. I know this isn’t either of ours’ first times. Wait, it’s not your first time is it?” 2D asked genuinely.

“No, Stu. I have banged before. Ace D. Copular has had his fair share of fun filled nights. Though, with you I’m expectin’ _so_ much more for some reason.” Ace told him, a hand caressing his thigh.

“Hmm, good.” 2D hummed and chuckled softly, “As you should.”

2D slowly began to lower Ace’s hand he’d been holding down his body. Fingers tracing over his chest, naval, then downward, stopping once he reached his waist. He felt 2D shudder under him, keeping his eyes focused on him as his fingers slowly slipped between the elastic. 

It didn’t take long for Ace’s hand to brush against 2D’s member, bringing a hushed sigh from the singer’s lips. Feeling the head, he held it and proceeded to roll his thumb over top of it. Using his wrist, he lowered the elastic down further until 2D was full exposed before him. 

“Not much to look at, but it’s something.” 2D looked down at him with red cheeks and a sheepish smile.

“Don’t be so modest, Stu.” Ace simply told him, almost not wanting to admit he was more well off than he was. 

“Your turn then.” 2D prodded, hands gripping the edge of his own boxers.

“Okay, okay. Just let me-” Ace pushed himself back up until he felt the armrest of the couch, “There.”

With Ace comfortably situated, 2D began to slide his boxers down until his was fully exposed as well, going as far to pull the briefs to his ankles. Ace kindly kicked them off, then laid back as he watch 2D gradually take him all in.

“I didn’t know you had a tattoo down here.” 2D said almost innocently, hand tracing the pattern inked into his inner thigh.

“Couple of music notes from my favorite song, go ahead push em.’’

2D raised a brow, but pushed the notes one by one, Ace responding by humming each one out loud to him. Something about seeing that he’d memorized each note by heart now made 2D’s chest feel warm. Ace was a nerd, but he’d never tell him that personally.

“You’re too much.” 2D said as he nestled himself between the man’s legs. 

“Hope not.” Ace said back with a grin, but suddenly felt a wave of nervous excitement wash over him as Stuart positioned himself in front of him. 

“You have lube, right?” Ace asked, throat suddenly feeling dry.

“Behind you in the the nightstand drawer.” 2D pointed behind him.

Ace reached back with his arms and felt for the drawer’s handle, opening it and then removing the bottle inside. He handed it to 2D, who proceeded to squeeze a dollop into his hands. 

2D stroked himself first, grinning slightly as Ace watched him with wide, expectant eyes. 2D then leaned over and took Ace’s member in his hand, stroking gingerly as he watched the man’s head fall back into the arm rest cushion. 

Ace’s chest rose and fell shakily, biting down on his lip as 2D continued to move his hand up and down on his length. 2D was drawing this out, on purpose, and he was feeling antsy. Though, he’d been waiting for this moment for awhile. To feel 2D’s touch on him like this, he’d never wanted something so badly before.

“ _S-Stu._ ” Ace said, getting the man’s attention.

“Yes?” 2D asked, leaning down to where their noses almost brushed.

“You can do more.” He told him, eyes closing briefly.

He felt 2D move up into him closer and he readied himself. However, instead of feeling 2D press into him he instead felt the singer’s lips press gently against his own. He opened them and looked at him with a confused expression, but moaned quietly as he felt the hand on him quicken. 

2D’s lips pressed harder, feeling a hand press against his cheek to pull him into it. 2D’s tongue reentered, teasing at his own before pulling out. The singer nibbled at Ace’s bottom lip before lowering his head as he began to suck at his neck.

“H-hey, what are you doin’?” Ace asked breathlessly.

2D’s head lifted up, looking at him with those doting eyes again. 

“Giving you some love, tell me if it feels good, yeah?” 2D replied, then moved back down to suck as his chest.

“It does feel good…” Ace admitted, leaning his head back as 2D continued to stroke him, shuddering when he felt his tongue pass over his nipple.

He was honestly not used to this. He was so used to his lovers getting down to the nitty gritty, but 2D was in no way like that at all. If he’d been with anyone else, by now they’d already be much farther into the intercourse than this. However, this man was taking his time, focusing on him and how he felt. In no way using him for his own pleasure. He’d forgotten how much of a romantic 2D truly was, keeping the same loving nature even during sex. 

He really did love him.

Ace’s breath hitched as 2D’s hand moved faster, his free hand trailing over his torso. The man returned to his lips, kissing him once more. Ace was practically melting from all the attention he was being given, in a way it was overwhelming. On the other hand, he was relishing in it. He felt so good, 2D was so good.

He wrapped an arm around 2D’s back, using the other to prop himself up on his elbow. He was panting now, every stroke drawing him closer to that familiar tension building in him. 2D was clearly trying to get him there, moving rhythmically and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. 

“Stu…,” His forehead pressed against the singer’s, “love you.. I love _this._ ”

“That makes me happy to hear.” 2D said sweetly, pressing a kiss against the ex-gangster’s forehead. “Love you too…”

“But, what about you? Ah…” He suppressed a moan, trying his best to speak to him.

“Don’t fret about me, I’ll get to have my fun with you eventually. Let me make you feel good first, you’re close aren’t ya?” 

“Okay... just not used to me receivin’ and not givin’ anythin’ in return.“ Ace still longed to give 2D some attention as well, but forced himself to restrain himself. “Yes, real close.”

2D pressed his lips against Ace’s and pulled away to smile at him.

“You’re sweet, no one’s considered myself like you do. But I promise you, Ace, pleasuring you is a gift in itself. Can’t I give my lover the love he deserves?” 2D asked, tilting his head as he said so.

Ace felt his heart swell for his blue-haired boyfriend at that moment. It was times like this where he thanked any beings up above for blessing him with such an angel of a partner. He truly was lucky, and felt nothing but overwhelming respect and affection for the guy.

Now wasn’t exactly the best time to get emotional, so he kept back the water in his eyes.

“Faster, **please…** ” Ace begged, hand gripping his shoulder forcefully.

2D’s hand now pumped him swiftly, drawing him closer and closer to his ever growing climax. 

“Stu… _f-fuck._ ” He laid his head against the singer’s shoulder, “I’m not going to last much longer at this rate, you know. I don’t want to make a mess.”

“It’ll be fine. That’s what tissues are for.” 2D told him, gesturing to the box on the nightstand.

“You’re prepared… huh? **Ah…** ” Ace muffled his moans by pushing his face into 2D’s neck.

“Been expecting something like this to happen for a while… been _wanting_ it for a while too.” 2D whispered, face burning.

“Don’t worry, you’re not the only one.” Ace chuckled, holding his lover tightly.

“Was it worth it?” 2D asked, teeth nibbling his pointy ear.

“ **Yes…** ” Ace gasped, hips pushing upward.

2D’s hand was moving rapidly, eager to draw out the orgasm that was fixing to snap inside him.

“ _Stu_ … Stu!” Ace called his name, stuffing his face into his shoulder.

The climax shook his body, coming into 2D’s hand in spurts. 2D stroked him through it, kissing his cheek in the process.

“Feel good, love?” He asked, reaching for the tissues to clean up the mess.

“ **Yes.** God, Stuart. You’re really somethin’…” Ace said, hand covering his face as his breathing was finally beginning to grow steady. 

“Don’t give out on me yet, Acey. I still have more planned for us.” 2D informed him as he made his way back between his legs.

“I sure hope so, after that I have to admit you got me pretty excited.” Though, Ace had to admit he was also pretty nervous.

He knew he shouldn’t be, but seeing how 2D sat before him with hungry eyes and his hips now being hoisted into his lap he suddenly felt extremely timid. Especially when he felt the feeling of cold lubricant against his entrance, tensing up briefly but easing into it as 2D applied it with soft strokes.

“I could’ve done it myself…” Ace said with a hint of embarrassment.

“More fun this way.” 2D simply said, slipping a finger inside. “Worth it for your reaction.”

“ _Damn you…_ ” Ace huffed, feeling the finger push inside him with a few more strokes before pulling away.

“If it gets to be too much tell me.” 2D said, applying more lube to himself now.

“Wait.” Ace stopped him, 2D looking down at him with concerned eyes.

“C’mere.” 

Leaning into the man’s ushering, 2D let himself be pulled into a passionate kiss. Ace peppered the man’s face with many soft kisses, both reaching for one another and tugging at their hair. One last lingering kiss and 2D pulled only inches away, hand cupping Ace’s face as he looked down at him.

“I love you.” 2D would never get tired of saying that.

“I love you too.” Ace replied, neither would he.

As 2D repositioned himself, Ace let his legs wrap around the man’s waist comfortably. Once each man was ready, Ace gave 2D a nod and braced himself. 2D pushed in slowly, being considerate for Ace’s sake. Ace inhaled sharply, head falling back against the couch. 2D’s hand stroked Ace’s stomach as he entered him further, finally stopping once he was almost in him fully. 

“Feel alright?” 

“Fuck,” Ace held a thumbs up, “I’m good.”

“You’re hilarious.” 2D laughed, taking one of his hands in his own. “Do you want me to move?”

“ _Please._ ” Ace practically wheezed.

2D obliged by pushing himself fully into Ace, then pulling back until he was almost all the way out. Ace sharply inhaled, moaning as 2D entered him again. 2D kept the slow pace, letting Ace adjust to him. Meanwhile, Ace’s need for 2D was beginning to grow. As much as he loved the gentleness being shown to him, he also deep down wanted 2D to completely wreck him. 

“H- **harder.** ” Ace requested. 

2D thrusted once and Ace grit his teeth, the back of his head pushing farther back into the cushions. 2D’s hands gripped Ace’s hips as he thrusted harder like he asked, watching with interest as Ace began to unravel before him. The usual coolness he liked to put on display was gone now, and he was completely open before him. Showing him a side he rather enjoyed.

“You’re really handsome, Ace.” 2D leaned forward a bit to run a hand through the other man’s hair. “Did anyone ever tell you how good looking you are like this?”

“Heh, only you, babe. Shit…” Ace managed to get out, looking up at him with a toothy grin and lust filled eyes. “You’re extremely attractive from this angle, too. Why don’t you come closer, _huh?_ ”

2D grinned at his compliment, letting go of his hips to hover over him now. Ace ran a hand through his messy hair as 2D continued to thrust into him, his other hand snaking around 2D’s back. 2D’s mouth made contact with his neck again, sucking on the skin until those dark spots showed up. He felt Ace’s own mouth begin to nibble at his shoulder, biting down every time he hit a sweet spot inside him. He knew both of them were going to be covered in marks tomorrow. He was just relieved their next photoshoot was still a week away.

He eventually found an angle to thrust into Ace that hit that sweet spot of his almost on point each time.This brought even louder moans from the bassist, who was now breathing heavily and cursing as shocks of pleasure coursed through his body.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck…_ ” The hand holding 2D’s back clutched him almost hard enough to where his claws had to have been causing some sort of discomfort.

Ace adjusted his hands to try and keep his claws from scratching 2D, though found it difficult given how long they were.

“S-sorry if I scratch you, promise it’s n-not on purpose, ah!”

“Don’t fret. Can’t be as bad as your bite. You’re teeth are sharp too.” 2D joked, giggling in his ear.

“Shit, ah- then why did you never tell me?” Ace yelled.

“Because I _like_ it?” 2D replied, his hand trailing down to stroke his length again, “you worry too much, just tell me what you want. I’ll give it to you…” 

Ace tensed up, allowing his nails to dig slightly into 2D’s skin this time as he was now fucked and stroked at the same time. Why did 2D have to treat him so generously? This saint among men was going to drive him over the edge very quickly if he wasn’t careful. Though, that’s exactly what Ace craved the most at that very moment.

“ _I don’t want you to hold back._ ” Ace sputtered out breathlessly. 

This must’ve **awoken** something inside 2D, because the man suddenly pressed Ace into the couch and began thrusting harder than before. Ace let out a very audible moan that was borderline of being a quiet scream. 

This is exactly what he’d wanted from his blue-haired lover, however, and he clawed at his back eagerly as he took in the ride he was being given. 2D’s unexpected capabilities had yet to fail to amaze him.

“ **Fuck** , Stuart. D-don’t stop…”

“ _Ace…_ ” 2D whispered, breathing heavily himself as he thrusted into the bassist. 

2D’s other hand remained on Ace’s length, stroking in sync with his thrusts. It was driving Ace wild, already beginning to feel his next climax approaching. 

“You’re- **ah!** Way too good at this, _fuck_ … Stu.” Ace told the man, head nestled in the crook of his neck.

“Does it feel good?” 2D asked him, his hand leaving his member to gently stroke his cheek.

“Yes. _Fuck, yes._ ” Ace replied, letting his head fall back so he could stare up at him. 

“Good, I want to keep making you feel good.” 2D muttered, leaning to kiss his forehead. “Keep telling me how you feel, yeah?”

Ace closed his eyes, focusing on not only the thrusting but the kiss as well. Even under his control he still treated him just as sweetly as before. Such treatment was still so new to him, but he loved it. He loved Stuart. 

He hated how emotional it truly made him to think about how much his partner made him happy.

“Ace, are you _crying?_ ” 2D asked, his pace quickly slowing..

“W-what?” Ace asked, feeling shocked at himself when he realized his cheeks were wet. 

Holy shit, he’d actually teared up. 2D managed to make him cry during sex. It was embarrassing to say the least, enough to make the man hide his face with a hand.

“Damn, guess I am.” Ace began to laugh at himself, “You’re just that good, Stu.”

“Oh, thank goodness. I thought I was hurting you.” 2D laughed with him, shaking his head at the bassist as he wiped away the tear streaks. “Do you want me to continue then?”

“Yes, I’m **close.** ” 

“Me too.” 2D said, then proceeded to push back into him eagerly.

He started off slow before regaining the pace he had maintained beforehand. 2D’s hand returned to his dick, stroking at a fast pace that was keen on making him cum. Ace wriggled under him, moaning and groaning with each thrust pushed into him. Holding onto his back, claws digging in as he was fucked into the couch cushions. 

2D was whispering his name and occasionally moaning into his ear. Hearing his voice change pitch like that was just as sweet as any song he’s ever heard him sing. Only rising in volume as he neared his climax.

“ _Ace…_ ” 

“ **Fuck me, Stu.** ” Ace begged, grasping onto him as 2D’s thrusts became erratic and off beat.

The hand around his cock was gone, instead gripping the couch cushion behind him as 2D tried to steady himself. Ace didn’t care, however, for he felt he was going to be able to cum without it. Which is exactly what ended up happening.

Ace groaned loudly, pressing his lips against 2D’s as he came again. Stronger and better than the last. 2D rode him through it, continuing to thrust against his sweet spot until coming himself. 

Once the feelings had passed, 2D immediately felt exhausted and rested himself limply against Ace. Both were still breathing heavily, and each could feel each other’s rapid heart beats as they lay together in the aftermath. 2D lifted himself briefly to grab more tissues to clean themselves with before lying back against Ace again.

2D smiled warmly when he felt fingers glide through his blue locks. He peeked up at Ace, who was looking at him with an adoring gaze. He scooted closer so that he could place a sweet kiss against his lips, feeling the hand in his hair trail down to his chin to pull him into the kiss deeper. 

“I love you, Stu.” Ace knew he’d said that a lot already, but it just felt so right to say.

“I love you, too. I hope that proved it.” 2D said with a toothless grin.

“Oh, it did. I’ll be feeling _loved_ all day tomorrow thanks to you.” Ace joked.

2D laughed that adorable laugh of his and laid his head back down on the bassist’s chest. Ace wrapped his arms around 2D, cuddling the man closely. 

Yeah, he loved him too. He’d have to show him one day himself, but not tonight. They were completely drained after their night of intimacy. He could already tell 2D was drifting by the soft sounds he was making.

“Hey, sleepy head. Let’s get you to bed, hm?” Ace whispered, brushing his blue bangs back.

“I’m not moving unless you carry me, Acey…”

He sounded like he meant it. With a sigh, he hoisted himself off the couch with 2D in his arms. The man clung to him as he stood and walked sleepily over to the bed on the other side of the room. Why they hadn’t moved to there in the first place baffled him, since the couch was not the most comfortable location to bang.

Ah well. It’d be different next time.

However, immediate comfort washed over him as he set him and 2D down onto the king sized bed. Ace pulled the sheets lazily over the two of them, turning to grab hold of 2D once more.

“Goodnight, Acey. Hmmm…” 2D mumbled.

Ace pressed a smooch against his boyfriend’s cheek and sighed happily.

As fun as he’d just had with 2D, he genuinely loved moments like this between the two of them better. Wrapped in each other’s hold and completely at peace. 

“Goodnight, Stu.”

**Author's Note:**

> I told yall I'd write more 2Dace.


End file.
